


My Headcanons For These Three Are As Follows...

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Fibro Kevin, Native American Cecil, Native American Kevin, POCecil, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis





	My Headcanons For These Three Are As Follows...

Cecil Palmer: Native American with Fibromyalgia. He keeps his hair in a ponytail most of the time, his hair reaching just past his shoulders when he lets it down. He uses a cane on good days and a wheelchair when his bad days. He prefers to wear long skirts when he’s not at work so he doesn’t have to worry about putting too much pressure on his legs early on by putting them on. His cane is a normal looking black one with clear gems adorning all sides of it. The gems change color depending on his mood and the cane will sprout spikes when he is furious about something, usually Steve Carlsburg.

Carlos: Afro-Latino Trans man. He worries occasionally about passing and wears a binder and special boxers with a packer built into it. Cecil calling him perfect makes him feel better and he gets a little embarrassed whenever Cecil talks about him on the radio. He’s very attentive to Cecil’s needs and does his best to accommodate and help him without being too overbearing to the other, especially since Cecil’s lived this long in Night Vale without him anyway. He’s constantly intrigued by the way Cecil’s cane and wheelchair work

Kevin: Same as Cecil obviously but with his hair cut short. He also “used to” have Fribromyalgia but Strexcorp “fixed” him; they installed metal braces on his legs, driving the screws into the flesh and bone. The screws tighten whenever Kevin’s legs and knees start to hurt, reminding him to walk “properly”. He smiles to hide the constant pain. His fingers elongate into claws whenever he is internally angry, matching the widening of his smile.


End file.
